Legend of Zelda The GAME CHANGER
by nnf247
Summary: This third series of LoZ forces on Navi, the ignoring blue fairy that everyone wants to shut up. But she cheering on Link and Zelda'S romance to really blooms. She gonna CHANGE THE GAME... p.s. I do use all my information. Including fairy you may not remember. Warning.
1. Chapter 1

Legend of Zelda. The GAME CHANGER. The tale of Navi

The sun rise break through the cloud, as the sun ray bust through Link's bedroom window. But they didn't rise. Their warm naked bodies soothes them between the sheets.

Her head buried deep on his chest to hear his heartbeat.

"…no… I don't want to go…" Zelda moans.

Link woke up and looked at her.

"What about your duty?" He asked her.

"No…not now… please?" she replied.

He wonder what make her change her mind.

"Please Link, let me stay?" She asked.

"Stay as long as you please." He answer.

"Thank you, beloved." And falls back to her dream.


	2. Chapter 2

But back at Hyrule castle, it was all madness and panic.

"Oh dear god! Where is the queen?" Asked Oam.

"Dear god! Where would she go?" Ask Yulu.

The people of Hyrule was in panic, all except Navi.

"Oh, now they worry," She comments.

She peaks in Zelda's room and notice Zelda's rip up piece of her nightgown.

"She must have been in danger," Navi notice. "There is one place she will go. I wonder if she knows he's home." She flies off to Link's.

Navi flies to Link house and enter through his bedroom window. She notice steam coming from his bathroom. Not well with steam, Navi tries to see as much as she can without get her wings wet. Then she heard a female voice.

"Link… Link!" She moans.

"That sound like Zelda," Navi whisper.

"I'M CUMMING!"

"… and I think that my time to go…." Navi whisper as she slowly flies out the window. Sitting on the ledge of the window, the BLUE Navi turns RED... or Purple...


	3. Chapter 3

Navi flies back to the castle, feeling embarrass and mad.

"Okay, she living her dream, FINALLY! But with took so long? Is it true, that it's because the people of Hyrule and its stupid rules? Them selfish bastard."

The door open and she enter.

"Have you found our queen?" asked servant Oam.

She stop on her tracks, and looked at him. "Oh, why you care?"

"What do you mean by that, Navi?" asked Yulu

"You didn't care when she was in the dungeon because of the fake king?

Or all of her kidnapping?

Or when she was in a deep sleep that only Link can break on his own?

If it no… Then why in hell you care now?" she yelled at him.

They all stop in shock of her out bust but sadly she continued.

"Just because she have royal blood and the gift of the triforce, she's still a Hyrule. Living, breathing, heart beating Hyrule. She feels, she bleeds, she love, she hate. She's born like us, she dreams like us, and she will die the same way like us. Because she is ONE OF US!

Now I'm gonna do what everyone wants me to do in the first place: SHUT UP!" And flies of with anger.

Everyone was shock.

"Damn," said Prill. "She pissed."

Navi headed back to the Sacred Forest Meadows and look up to the sky.

"I give it my best shot. I try…"


	4. Chapter 4

Navi went back to the Sacred Forest Meadows, and lay on her blue flower in silent.

"Something is wrong with Navi?" said the yellow fairy, Tatl.

"Huh? How you know, dear sister?" asked the red fairy, Tael.

"She's too quiet."

"Oh! That is a bad thing."

"Lady of the Forest," shouted Prill. "I'm here to ask for the assistance of one of your fairy!"

"No need to shout, Prill." Saria reveal herself behind the tree. "What fairy you need for assist?"

"The blue fairy, Miss Navi,"

"UH HO!" said both fairies.

"What you want from me?" Said the angry Navi

"We want to learn your point-of view about our Queen Zelda. We want to know her better than just a queen."

"It will not be pleasant lesson."

"We don't care, madam."

"…okay..." and flies down and follow Prill back to Hyrule Castle


	5. Chapter 5

Days goes by like a sweet dream for Zelda but as all thing: all dream must end. And she knows that to be the sad truth. Link woke her from her sweet slumber.

"Zelda, my love," he softly called her. "It's time to return," he said sadly.

"I wish it wasn't so," she moans. "But all dreams must end and for us to awaken from this sweet slumber."

"But we have fun, did we?" he said with a smile.

"Best dream ever…" she replied back.

Link let her barrow some of his cloths since the night she was attack in her nightgown, and travel with her back to the castle. When they got to the bridge, they depart from there.

"See ya, my love," Link wave. "I'll dream of you till we meet again."

"So will I, Link. So will I." she replied and headed into the castle.

Her servants was standing in the main hall when she enter.

"My lady! You have return!" They all said.

"I needed a break from my duties. My apologies to you all." She properly said.

"We understand, Queen Zelda." The all said with a bow.

"Do you need anything from us, your highness?" asked Yulu.

"A moment alone to properly change to my attire."

"Yes, as you wish your highness," she said.

As she headed to her bedroom, she's reminded:

_'All dream must end.'_

or do it?


	6. Chapter 6

Link was heading back to his village when he spotted Prill.

"LINK!" Prill shouted. "Have Miss Zelda return?"

"Yes, I took her back home."

"Good, good. Follow me." And he pull his arm to the direction of the castle.

"Whao!" Link shouted, snatching his arm. "What are you doing?"

"Zelda may need you," Prill replied.

"But what about the duties of her people?"

"That had change," he simply told him.

"In what way?" Link question.

"You'll see. Head back to the castle with me." He said, and Link followed.

* * *

Zelda was daydreaming about her time with Link in her office.

"How long till I see you again this time?" She wonder, but the knock on her door woke her up.

"Who is it?" She asked

"It your servant, Prill. You have a guest, madam. "

'Oh brother! Who's next?' she sigh wondering. "Bring them in."

And in come Link.

"LINK!" she shout as she jumps out of seat in shock.

"Do you know what going on here?" Link asked unsure as he enter and close the door behind him.

"No! I don't know! What's going on here?" she asked breathing heavenly.

"They say you needed me."

"Yes, I needed you…Wait! Did that came out right?" She question.

Link came closer as she trying to calm down.

"Something have happen since I been gone. Something have change." She told him.

"Like what?"

"They being understanding."

"You say like it was a bad thing."

"No, it just my heart is beating hard that they let me see you again."

"I think you should lay down…And I'll lay with you." And he lay her down behind the desk.

"It seem we don't need to dream, do we Link…"


	7. Chapter 7

"WHY YOU, NAVI!" Shouted Spryte as she enter Sacred Forest Meadows.

"Shit! Spryte is here!" Tael mumble as he hide under the water lily.

"What going on, dear brother?" Tatl asked him.

"Link and Zelda can connect now cause of Navi's help. But…"

"But..."

"But that Spryte have a freaking crush on Link and now she pissed."

"Not at us, right?"

"Yea, but do you ever see a Fairy Fight?" he asked her.

"No?"

"Dirty tricks is in the mix," he told her. "You don't want to be in the area when the shit goes down."

"…can I hide with you?" Tatl asked him in fear.

"Come on in, dear sis."

"WHERE IS THAT WITCH!?" Shouted Spryte.

"SPRYTE! You're being inappropriate!" Said Saria in the trees.

"I don't care! She help Queen Z to take Link from me!" Spryte responded.

"Oh brother…" she sigh.

"He's never yours." Shouted Navi. "You just assist him to save his love, Queen Zelda."

"You Witch!"

"Damn…" Tael mumble.

"We're just assistant. Get it? He'll never fall for you." Navi fire back.

"He would if I was a Hylian."

"You fool," Navi sigh.

"He'll never go out with you. He's true to Zelda. Get it through you small brain."

"Now you're saying you're smarter than me?"

"SHIT! YOU CRAZY BITCH! SHUT UP!" Navi shouted and attack Spryte heads on.

"OH BROTHER!" shouted Saria.

"This is gonna be a crazy day for us fairy…" said Tatl.

"Who want to make an escape and inform Link about this craziness?" Tael asked.

"…both?"

"Good idea, sis." And they escape the madness.

Offside story: do we have a key for this?

Tatl and Tael flies to Hyrule Castle to find Link since that was his location.

"Where can he be?" asked Tatl

"Most likely…ZELDA'S OFFICE."

"Why won't he be in the bedroom?"

"You want to see Link naked?"

"No, but I'll bet you want to see Zelda naked."

"SIS!"

"Let's go. We have to find them before they destroy the forest."

"Okay."

They got to the door of Zelda's office but it close and lock.

"I don't have a key for it…" Comment Tael.

"We don't need a stupid key. That only for Link." Said Tatl and went in through the keyhole.

"Damn sis." And follow her in. in her office they notice the desk was rocking.

"What's going…OH!" Tatl shout in shock seeing Link and Zelda having sex

"Sis, what the…AH!" Shouted Tael but then he looked at his sister. "Damn Sis, you're redder than me."

"TEAL!"

Link sigh. "What happen?"

"Uh…uh…Now I know why Spryte have a heavy crush on you." Tatl said still blushing.

Tael fell on the floor laughing…

"Oh brother…" Tatl said embarrass.

_Last minuet comment: I think she's orange by now…_


End file.
